Currently there are known devices that cut flexible material with a blade, which either moves across a sheet of the flexible material to be cut, or moves said sheet of flexible material relative to a stationary blade.
A problem associated with this type of devices for cutting flexible material is that depending on the characteristics of the flexible material, for example if it is very thin or flexible, the flexible material cannot be correctly cut; instead, said blade tears, rips or wrinkles and jams the flexible material, but does not cut it. Said wrinkles are caused depending on the flexibility of the material to be cut and wear to the blade's sharpness.
Some systems incorporate rigid or flexible systems for holding down or guiding the material, at the top or bottom thereof. They cause wrinkles and often do not ensure a correct cut for all types of flexible materials, requiring different designs for different materials.
With a correct stabilization of the material to be cut and the blade, an optimal and faster cut is obtained, while making it possible to cut a wider range of flexible material with the same device, without adjustments, and for a longer period of time, the wearing and sharpening of the blade becoming less crucial.
Therefore, there is a clear need for a cutting device in which any type of flexible material can be correctly cut, even the thinnest flexible materials, by incorporating to the cutting device means that stabilize the flexible material with an adequate pressure such that the cut is correctly carried out.